Ezekiel
Ezekiel (The Home School) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was the first voted off, in The Big Apple - Part 2. Ezekiel moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Ezekiel was placed on the Killer Clowns. Ezekiel was voted off in I Keep On Loggin' You. Ezekiel returned in Lazer Losers!. Ezekiel was able to make it to the final five, where he was voted off again in Lions, Tigers, and Money! Ezekiel advanced to Total Drama High School. Ezekiel was placed on Team Lightning, and he was the first voted off once again. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Ezekiel was very assured he was going to win this season, but he was quickly knocked down by Eva, saying he's annoying. He climbing the Statue of Liberty with his team, but lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Ezekiel's hat blew off during a wind storm and he chased after it. When his team crossed the finish line, and the other team did, Chris told them that since Ezekiel wasn't there, the Screaming Travelers win. Ezekiel was in the final two with Sadie, he was then voted off. In The Aftermath: 1, Ezekiel was assured he would make it next season. When asked if he was shocked he was voted off, he said Gwen caused his elimination, which wasn't true as it was his own fault. Ezekiel flirts with Bridgette alot in this episode, but gets slapped. After Ezekiel said Gwen sucked, Cody attacked him, as did Harold when Ezekiel said LeShawna sucked. Ezekiel drove off in his car, after he was tired of Cody, but ended up crashing it in a lake, which makes him return to the aftermath. In The Aftermath: 2, Ezekiel was still arguing with Cody and Harold. Ezekiel kept saying LeShawna and Gwen won't make it to the final 5. Ezekiel also says he will definitly make it next season, which Eva butts in saying "Get over yourself". He, along with Harold and Cody, get wedgies after making Katie annoyed with their fighting. In The Aftermath: 3, Ezekiel was pretty quiet, but was rooting for Tyler to win TDWW. Ezekiel sided with Sadie to be on Team Tyler. Ezekiel winked at Bridgette, which grossed her out. In The Final Season...Maybe, Ezekiel voted for Tyler to win, but Gwen won instead, but Ezekiel still cheered for her. Ezekiel was one of the few contestants to stay behind in the commercial cabin, which lead him to advance to Season Two Season Two In 18 Flags, Ezekiel was very confident he was going to win this season, getting on everyone's nerve in the process of bragging. Ezekiel said in the confessional that he wanted Noah out first and would vote him off if they lost. During the challenge, Ezekiel was the first to fall off, and he was later placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Ezekiel was excited about the challenge and was very confident and determind he wouldn't be the first voted off this time. During the challenge, Ezekiel fell in the tank and his team lost the first challenge. Ezekiel did as he said and voted off Noah, but Noah was safe as Eva was voted off. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Ezekiel was excited about the challenge, he said in the confessional that Sadie was up to something strange and also said he was planning on winning the season again. While he was paddling he fell out once and came close to falling out another time. At the ceremony, he was in the final two with Tyler and he was eliminated. Ezekiel called his team "knobs" and was blasted out of the cannon. In Lazer Losers!, Ezekiel returned to the competition after he went missing. During the challenge, Ezekiel got shot by Duncan and was out of the challenge. Ezekiel was shocked about seeing the confessional video of Gwen and Duncan kissing and he voted off Gwen. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, Ezekiel was in the mess hall with everyone else, trying to flirt with the girls, but striked out each time. Ezekiel took a liking to Izzy's pet snake "Petey", because Petey kept following Ezekiel around. During the challenge, Ezekiel was almost the first one caught, but Heather pushed Chef down and saved Ezekiel, which Heather told him that was a favor. After seeing how happy Petey was with Ezekiel, Izzy decided to let Ezekiel keep Petey. Heather was able to trick Ezekiel into thinking that Lindsay and the others were planning on voting him off and joined Heather's Alliance. Ezekiel and Heather were the last two, but Ezekiel couldn't guess the right answers and lost. Ezekiel went with his alliance and voted off LeShawna, which almost wasn't successful, since Duncan was the one about to go home, but Chris changed his mind and got LeShawna to go home. In Scareful What You Wish For!, Ezekiel was in the mess hall, talking to Petey, he let Petey bite Duncan as Ezekiel thought he deserved for cheating on Courtney. Izzy asked how Petey was doing and asked Ezekiel if he liked Petey being his pet now, which Ezekiel said he really loved Petey. After Duncan had to be taken to the infirmary for Petey's poison, Ezekiel was worried that Duncan would kill him, after Petey bit him so many times. During the challenge, Petey bit Ezekiel so he could roam freely around the haunted mansion, Ezekiel was knocked out by the poison and was the first captured by ghosts. Ezekiel voted off Justin, as Heather told him to. In Round & Round, Ezekiel was bored in the morning. He was in last place during the first challenge, even more so when Sierra made him carry her. He failed the last part of the challenge, and voted off Heather. His plan worked and Heather was eliminated after him and her arguing, saying Ezekiel never really trusted her. He apologized to Lindsay for being mean at the end. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Ezekiel called Blaineley from Courtney's PDA to call her fat. Courtney soon took the PDA back and punched Ezekiel. In Can You Dig It?, Ezekiel was with everyone else in the mess hall, talking about Courtney, he spent most of his time talking to Petey. During the challenge, Ezekiel's clue was "A place to live", Ezekiel went passed the long ride, which he was mad at since it caused him his first elimination, and he fell in and lost Petey. Ezekiel lost the challenge, but was more upset over Petey. Ezekiel voted off Courtney. In Total Drama's Got Talent, Ezekiel was upset over Petey, and said he wrote a morbid poem about Petey, which was at a good time since the challenge was a talent contest. During the challenge, Ezekiel was insulted by Duncan, who said "NEXT!", when Ezekiel got up onstage, but Ezekeil continued on his poem, but he lost to Lindsay. During the ceremony, Ezekiel was in the final two with Harold, and Ezekiel received the final cotton candy, which he was happy about and bragged about it in Lindsay's face. In Take This Ball and Shove It, Ezekiel didn't speak much in the episode, since he was still upset over losing Petey. After the lights went out in the mess hall, Ezekiel was scared and wondering if it was Duncan trying to be mean, but he was quickly gagged by a towel. After seeing it was only Chris trying to scare them, Ezekiel was relieved and didn't like the challenge idea, since he said he was terrible at minigolf. Ezekiel got by the first round and lost the second round. Ezekiel voted off Izzy, after Duncan told him to, and was in the final two with her, when he received the final cotton candy. In Lions, Tigers, and Money!, Ezekiel was talking with Duncan about who to vote off. Ezekiel got up and asked Sierra how she was doing, but she didn't acknowledge his existence as she was viewing Cody's pictures. Ezekiel asked how Lindsay and Beth were doing, and got a glare form Lindsay and a pitty "nothing" from Beth. Ezekiel insulted Lindsay, after she said she didn't like Ezekiel coming back to the competition, and Beth told him to go away. Right before the challenge was about to start, Ezekiel went to the confessional to cry about losing Petey again, and when Ezekiel joined the others, Petey came back, happy about his return, Ezekiel became very confident about the challenge and got a wire net from the tool shed. During the challenge, Ezekiel went by the log ride and wondered why he had a bad feeling about it, then he loses Petey again, not knowing where he went, Ezekiel was broken-hearted again. Ezekiel lost the challenge when Sierra managed to get to the lion first. Ezekiel voted off Lindsay, but in a surprise vote, Duncan betrayed Ezekiel and Ezekiel himself was voted off. Ezekiel gave a speech before he left, saying how Lindsay was actually a good friend, how he was shocked at Beth for voting him off after he told her his feelings for her, how Duncan was a jerkface for betraying him, and told Sierra good luck. Before he left, he kicked Duncan in the groin and then took the Cannon of Shame. In Total Mystery Incorporated, Beth and Sierra were guilty of causing Ezekiel's elimination, where Duncan and Lindsay were not. Beth finds Petey at the log ride, and Petey is sad that Ezekiel was no longer at the park. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Ezekiel didn't talk much in the episode, he chose to sit on Sierra's side. Ezekiel was told, along with a few other contestants, that they have made it to Season Three. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Ezekiel arrived at the school wearing a full body cast, saying he got into an accident. But, Justin said he saw Ezekiel reach down on the ground earlier, leaving everyone glaring at him, wondering if he really was lying about being hurt, which turns out it was true, when Petey came back to Ezekiel, leaving everyone mad at Ezekiel. Ezekiel was placed on Team Lightning and their team came in second place in the float building challenge, meaning they were save but didn't win, although it was a non-elimination. Trivia * Ezekiel was the first voted off on his team and overall in Season One. * As of Foul Play In the Funhouse, Ezekiel has a pet snake, Petey, who Izzy gave to him after she saw he was really happy with Petey. * Ezekiel made a reference to Cash Cab in Foul Play In the Funhouse; While Chef Hatchet was asking him and Heather questions, he blurted out he wanted a street shout-out. * Ezekiel recieved zero barf bags in Season One, and ten cotton candies in Season Two (two before his first elimination and eight before his second). *Ezekiel is the last standing male Killer Clown. Ironically, he was also the first male Killer Clown eliminated. *Ezekiel is the last standing member of Heather's Alliance, after Heather's elimination in Round & Round. *Ezekiel and Lindsay seem to be rivals in the competition as of the final seven. *Ezekiel's poem, "Petey": **Petey, Petey, is a snake. **Petey, Petey, he liked steaks. **Sure, he’s bitten pretty much everyone left, **But he’s, **Petey, Petey, who is a snake. **Maybe, he just didn’t like me, **Or got a girlfriend in the wild, **I knew him, since, he was a child. **Petey, Petey, he was, **My friend. * Ezekiel is the only high ranking contestant in season two to never win a challenge. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Lightning